Surprising Day
by Lady Undertaker
Summary: UndertakerxReader


**I Do Not Own Kuroshitsuji**

**I like the undertaker he is badass.**

**YHC= Your Hair Color**

She had been living with the Undertaker for months now; she was working when she felt his arms on her waist,

"YN…" he purred, a shiver went down her spine. He slowly undid the buttons of her shirt only the first two she felt his lips slightly sucking on her skin, she let out a soft moan raised her arm and curled her fingers into his hair he let out a soft groan.

"Undertaker…what a-are you doing?" she whispered as she looked into his eyes, he smiled softly and said,

"Because, I love you…" he whispered against her lips as he took them and inserted his tongue when she gasped they fought for domince he won. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to herself, he picked her up and placed her on the table he unbutton her shirt and pulled it off her shoulders exposing her chest to his heated gaze, she gasped as she felt his cool lip on her shoulder

"U-undertaker…" she moaned as he started to suck on her collarbone, she buried her fingers in his silvery hair and pulled him closer and she moved back and started to remove his shirt, he helped her remove his shirt and when it landed on the ground he pulled her close and her bare chest meeting his own bare skin she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him flush against her body, he groaned and started to grind his pelvis against her own she hissed and brought his lips to her own as he leaned forward gently pushing her onto her back

"Undertaker…" she moaned as she broke the kiss, and started to kiss his neck while mixing it between kisses and light suckles on his neck. His hand started to massage her breast as he went down and started to suckle on her other breast she buried her hand in his hair as she grinded her hips against his own. She felt his hand drift downward past her pelvis toward her boots she felt him remove them and heard the soft thud as he dropped them on the floor, he moved his hands to her trousers and place her hand on top of his,

"Shouldn't we do-" she didn't finish her sentence as she felt his long finger start rubbing circles on her clit, she moaned and tried to move her hips, but he held her hips down as he started kissing his way down her stomach,

"U-undertaker…please…" she moaned as she gasped as he pulled her pants along with her underwear off, she sat up and got to her feet, she pulled him down a bit and purred,

"You're wearing to much…" in his pierced ear, he shivered as she bit his earlobe softly and gave it a playful tug as she got to her knees and started to take off his boots, when that was done she pushed him back onto the table gently and climbed on top of him she kissed him with passion, and let her hands travel along his muscular body, she started to travel south and landed in her destination his trousers she unbuttoned them and started to pull them down placing kisses along his thighs and small suckles near his inner thighs as he hissed and groaned. She saw that he was long and thick; she gulped and sucked along the base as she felt him dig his hand into her YHC,

"YN…" he groaned, she slightly smiled as she started to move her hand on him up and down experimentally, not really knowing the outcome. His hips went up a bit, she smiled and wondered,

The Undertaker was in bliss then was shocked when he felt a warm mouth engulf his member, he moaned and tried not to move his hips and accidently choke her, a few minutes had passed when he felt it,

"Sweetheart, I'm about to c-cum. If – ugh!" he didn't get to finish his sentence as he felt her double her efforts; he felt his balls tightened and he felt his seed squirt out and into her waiting mouth, he watched as she swallowed his seed, he was breathing hard, he sat up and grasped her arms and made her straddle his lap as he kissed her with passion she moaned as she felt him start to rub her clit vigorously she cried out, he laid her on the table and climbed down her body as he laid kisses and soft suckles along her body, she moaned and the Undertaker smirked against her skin made his destination,

"Undertaker!" she cried out as she felt him enter two fingers in her and started to suck on her clit he moved them in and out as she bucked her hips into his face, she moaned when she felt him chuckle he moved them faster and sucked harder, it was too much for her and she came,

"Undertaker!" she cried out, she trying to control her breathing, he crawled back up and kissed her with passion, she gripped his shoulders and brought him closer

"Are you ready…" he whispered as he nipped at her ear, she shivered and nodded,

"I am ready," she whispered she tensed up when he aligned his member against her,

"Relax…" he whispered she nodded and tried to relax when she felt him thrust inside of her, she cried out, he held still they waited for a couple of minutes and she moved her hips experimentally and moaned in pleasure,

"Move, Undertaker…" she moaned to him as he began thrusting in and out of her his speed increased and she was moaning against his neck as she placed kisses and left little marks

"Ah… Undertaker…faster!" she cried out as he increased his speed, she pulled him down for a kiss he thrust his tongue in her mouth as she felt his fingers rub her clit

"UNDERTAKER!" she came he thrust twice more before she felt his seed spill inside of her he carried her, he walked them upstairs and laid her on his bed, he wrapped his arms around her and

"Undertaker…." She said

"Hm…"

"I love you to." He smiled and kissed her she fell asleep with her head against the Undertaker's neck.


End file.
